hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Occurrences
Daily Occurrences come in the form of the Daily Quests, and City Treasures that appear randomly when the day changes to the next (midnight local time). They also go away at the end of every day (midnight local time). General Energy restores 1 point per 3 minutes, that is 20 points per hour and 480 points in a day (assuming there is room for it to keep recharging) Totems recharge every 4, 12 or 24 hours. Keys to the chests mentioned below are removed from the player's inventory at end of day. Three small, keyless treasures appear on the map that give the player energy, coins, and weapons. This is called the Gifts in the City or simply Daily Treasure. Friends can have five of their locations charged every 24 hours. Each increase of 10 reputation increases maximum charges for a single friend by 1. So Rep 10-19 can charge 6 sites, Rep 20-29 can charge 7 sites, etc. A single person can give out 10 collection items and 1 assembler to a player each day. Three Quests occur that are relatively simple to complete. A Fourth or Fifth Quest may appear if the player has an event with gifts and a totem. Gifts For Events that have a container for gifts, a quest asking for 3 or 5 gifts will appear each day to help fill up the basket (Unless the player is near or over 100 gifts). There is also an accompanied quest that appears to pick up three event gifts, then another one that asks you to open 3 gifts (provided the player has enough stars to open that many gifts). This has now been discontinued by G5 City Treasuries There are a total of 7 Treasuries that can appear in one day's cycle. They appear randomly on the map when a player does anything that makes them receive prizes. (Completing a location, Collection, Quests, or Visiting Friends, and even Levelling up, and even clickable objects like snowmen or zombie girls in the city.) Each has different loot and requires different keys that appear with a different method, only after the treasure has appeared. It is possible for the same treasure object to appear more than once in a day. Keys for the chests have a high drop rate (around 30% for those found in locations), but disappear along with the chests at the end of a day. Even if the player is in the Upper City, treasuries can still appear in the City of Shadows. Notes: * All of the keys from Monsters can also appear in any treasury. * Keys only show up in the drop items for Monsters when the City Treasure shows up on the map. City's Treasures It should be noted that several chests share this name, but all have different rewards and requirements. Coin pile (Locations): The second least valuable of all chests. It requires 3000 coins to open; 500 per key, but should be noted, only contains 100 coins. * 15 Energy * 100 Coins * 1 Discoverer's Magnifier * 1 Topaz (Assembler) * 1 Trap (Weapon against Ghosts) * 1 Blue Rose (Flowers Collection) Green Key''' (Monsters): Only one key is required for this chest, circular with a white lid. The key can be obtained from: * Werewolf * Psy-werewolf * Moon-werewolf * Wanderer * Ghost * Adept This makes the chest one of the simplest to open, and should often be collected by players that have the time. Rewards: * 20 Energy Units * 50 Coins * 1 Discoverer's Magnifier * 1 Gargoyle Amulet * 1 Dragon Flower (Flowers Collection) Alternatively, the key is priced at 3 gems. Blue Key (Monsters): Nine keys are required for this chest that has relatively little reward in comparison. These keys are obtained by: * Gargoyle * Mummy * Fire Mummy * Scaly Gargoyle * Flame Gargoyle * Diggers Contains: * 20 Energy units * 25 Coins * 1 Discoverer's Magnifier * 1 Emerald (Assembler) * 1 Thor's Hammer * 1 Dandelion (Flowers Collection) The keys are priced at 1 gem, but it may take many monster fights to gain 9 keys. '''Disappearing Legend (Mini-Games) A chest in a deceased man's arms holds treasure, requiring 9 purple keys to open from the Crystals, Magical Items, and Expedition games. Rewards: * 20 Energy units * 200 Coins * 1 Magnifier * 1 Lighter * 1 Pollen (Assembler) * 1 Fern Flower for the Flowers Collection. The purple keys required are priced at 1 gem each, which may be worth spending if the player happens to have 8 or 7 of the 9 keys. Discoverer's Cache (Monsters) The location of an artifact discoverer's stash has been revealed. But it is locked by 5 keys. These keys are only held by: * Ghost * Werewolf * Psy-Werewolf * Moon Werewolf * Iron Gargoyle * Wanderer * Adept Rewards: * 30 Energy Units * 150 Coins * 2 Discoverer's Magnifiers * 2 Mine Detectors * 1 Taser * 1 Diamond (Assembler) These keys total 15 gems, being valued at 3 gems per key. Exploration Chest (Locations) There are two variants of exploration chests. The first requires 1000 Coins to open, valuing each key at 500 Coins. Upon opening, the player is rewarded with: * 10 Energy units, * 100 Coins, * 1 Magnifier, * 1 Silver Knife, * 1 Thistle plant for the Flowers collection. The keys can be found in the mid-game locations, from the Station to the Werewolves Lair. Exploration Chest (Treasuries) Keys for this chest can only be found in monster treasuries, making it often the most difficult to open. It requires three keys valued at 5 gems each. It is unique in that it is the only city treasure to give the player an Energy consumable, but contains no collection items or assemblers. Contains: * 500 Coins * 1 Apple * 3 Discoverer's Magnifiers * 1 Fire Mummy Amulet Survival Kit (Anomalies) An essential part to every explorer is a kit for survival, but the player has located a traveler's one that is locked. The key oddly uses the same appearance as the one used to open more Monster Treasury Chests. To open this chest, a player should ignore anomalies in the city until this chest appears. Keys can be gained by searching a location with an anomaly, or by expelling them. Rewards: * 25 Energy * 200 Coins * 2 Discoverer's Magnifiers * 1 Lighter * 1 Psy-Werewolf Amulet * 1 Diamond (Assembler) Notice: * All keys, regardless of the amount gained, or when the chest appeared, will disappear at the end of the day. The goal is to try open the desired chests within that single amount of time. It is possible for the same chest to appear multiple times in a day, only after it has been opened. * If a player wishes to unlock a chest via coins, a player will not be able to unless it is the Exploration Chest (the one that requires coins to unlock it). There is also a coin pile they are able to unlock via coins but if wanting to unlock anything else without using the keys they will need to use rubies (the in game currency besides coins). A player first needs to click on the chest on the map in order to pay with rubies as they are not available in store. Daily Quests The Daily Task and the Gifting to Friends quests were once a daily part of the game but have now been removed. The Daily Task will appear when a player has completed all quests/collections, etc. in the game. The daily quest of getting gifts from the City is still . Gifts from the City Goal: Collect all the treasure on the map. (Note: This refers to the three free gifts on the map: two stacks of coins and a small chest) Rewards: Note: A player only gets the Ruby the first time they collect then it's an assembler as a reward instead. Send three gifts Goal: Send three presents via G5 Friends Rewards: Note: Assemblers are freely given to friends and do not come from your inventory. Only collection items are taken from your inventory, as there is a number counting them if they appear on a friend's wishlist. You are also shown a number of how many you have when clicking from the newsfeed. Daily Task This task can be given by different characters The tasks are different every day (even if you do not finish the ones given). The quest will require 2-5 tasks of the following: * Visit a friend ** Help friends by visiting them (Charging locations for a friend) * Explore locations in a specific Exploration Mode. ** Anomalies that make use of said mode will also count. * Expel a specific monster (Event monsters with the same name count, even if a different weapon is required) or play a specific mini-game. ** Event specific monsters, such as the Ice Golem and Zombie, will not show up. * Collect coins, experience, or collectibles (assemblers) * Assemble a collection Rewards: Gallery Exploration Chest (Treasuries) Info.png|The Exploration Chest requiring Treasury Keys. Exploration Chest (Treasuries) Map.png|The Second Exploration Chest on the Map. City Treasures (Green) Info.png|The information on the chest with a Green Key City Treasures (Green) Map.png|Chest for Green Keys on the Map. Disappearing Legend Info.png|Disappearing Legend Information. Disappearing Legend Map.png|The Skeleton of the Disappearing Legend on the map. City Treasures (Coins) Info.png|Information on the Treasury of Coins City Treasures (Coins).png|The treasury of Coins City Treasures (Blue) Info.png|Information on the City Treasures requiring a Blue Key City Treasures (Blue).png|The City Tresures On the Map (Blue) Discoverer's Cache Info.png|Information on the Discoverer's Cache Discoverer's Cache.png|The Discoverer's Cache. Exploration Chest.png|The Least Expensive Treasury. Survival Kit Map.png|A Survival Kit. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Hidden City Info Category:Daily Quests Category:Gameplay